


Cat Names

by Animeow1200



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arguing, Cats, Established Relationship, Hinata and Tsukishima live together, Kenma and Kuroo are cats, M/M, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeow1200/pseuds/Animeow1200
Summary: Hinata and Tsukishima adopted a cat and can't decide on the name. Yamaguchi is stuck in the middle.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Cat Names

"Yamaguchi, tell my boyfriend that Kenma is a great name for a cat."

"Yamaguchi, tell my boyfriend that Kuroo is a better name for an all-black cat."

Hinata and Tsukishima sat at opposite ends of a three-cushion couch while Yamaguchi sat between them with a cat resting in his lap.

"I think both names are great!" Yamaguchi tried to lift the tension in the room.

"That doesn't help." The couple groaned. Hinata pouted and crossed his arms. Tsukishima crossed his arms as well and sighed. 

It has been like this for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes ago, Hinata and Tsukishima have decided to adopt a cat. The problem didn't start till after they brought the cat home. Tsukishima said he had already thought of a name for the cat and Hinata said the same. Once Tsukishima said his name suggestion, Hinata almost cringed saying the name Kuroo was 'too bland'. And when Hinata said his name suggestion, Tsukishima went on about how the name Kenma was 'stupid'. This led to one of the pettiest argument ever between the two. It became so bad, that they called over Yamaguchi to settle this. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi tends to be neutral in these kinds of situations to avoid being accused of having favorites between the lovers. He figured that he needed to solve this problem before things escalated. Knowing the two for so long, he knows how stubborn they can be.

"Alright, how about we flip a coin?" Yamaguchi suggested, pulling a nickel out of his pocket. Tsukishima glanced at the nickel and shrugged. Hinata scooted forward.

Setting the unnamed cat down on the floor, Yamaguchi scooted towards the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Heads is Kenma, tails is Kuroo."

The coin was tossed in the air and the three waited for it to fall on the wooden surface. When it landed though, it landed on its side.

"What the hell?!" Hinata yelled. Yamaguchi sighed and Tsukishima took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"This is stupid." The tallest of the three said.

"Yeah! Just choose a name, Yamaguchi." Hinata urged. Yamaguchi closed his eyes, deep in thought. That was when the idea struck him.

"Well, Kuroo would be an appropriate name." Yamaguchi said. A smug sound made its way from Tsukishima's throat.

"But, cats do get very lonely and become depressed without social interaction. It's proven that cats are happier living in another cat's company. Of course, cats still need human interaction, but not as much when around another cat." Yamaguchi stated, thanking whatever made him stay up watching informative cat videos until three a.m. a few weeks ago.

Hinata and Tsukishima thought for a bit.

"Can we, Kei?" Hinata asked, referring to adopting another cat.

"I don't see why not." Tsukishima answered the two got up and headed to the front door.

"Where are you guys going?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Gonna adopt Kenma. Come with, you get to choose~" Hinata said.

"I'm gonna stay here while you guys are gone. Someone's gotta watch Kuroo." Yamaguchi smile.

"Okay. Thanks, Yams!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to have Yamaguchi as a friend.


End file.
